1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a foothold comprising a tread, side portions continued and positioned at both sides of the tread and legs to be inserted into a concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art:
There is a conventional foothold having a tread, side portions continued and positioned at both sides of the tread and legs to be inserted into a concrete wall, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 56-30258, wherein the side portions and legs continued from the side portions are separated from the tread and the tread has rising portions provided at both ends thereof and projections provided adjacent to the rising portions and extending downward and having circular holes through which one end of each side portion penetrates to fix the foothold.
However, in the conventional foothold set forth above, since the side portions are fixed to the circular holes in a state where one end of side portions penetrate circular holes, the interval between both side portions is restricted, the interval between both holes bored in the concrete wall to be embedded therein is also restricted, and hence both holes need high accuracy, causing a problem that the boring of the concrete wall is troublesome, and the construction of the foothold having the rising portions and projections become complex.